


Her Life, Her Rules

by emrys_littlepup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Demons, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slight Ginny Weasley Bashing, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_littlepup/pseuds/emrys_littlepup
Summary: Hariette Lillian Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those are few of the many names Hari Potter is known for, but none of them are actually true. Not to Hari. After finding out many hurtful truths and lies, she chooses some very futile decisions. Dumbledore might not know, but Hari is a lot smarter and cunning then she let's on. What he did is exactly why she hides her true self. Hari wants her own life. One not filled with manipulative Headmasters, insane Dark Lords, and betraying friends, but with a loving family, a kind soulmate, and loyal friends.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Because of things going on with Wattpad, I have decided that I'm going to try out ao3 with publishing my stuff once more. I hope you enjoy this Harry Potter Fanfiction with a slight Vampire Diaries Crossover.

Mon. Jul 1st

Hari stares out of her window, through the bars mourning. This summer is going to be much worse now that the dear old Headmaster Dumbledore told the Dursley's about Sirius' death. Hari cringes at both thoughts. The Dursley's and Sirius. The midnight sky her gaze is on begins to litter with tiny specks of light. She sighs as her eyes dot across each new star that appears in the dreadful night, mocking her of the sun's time to rise. Sometimes she thinks that maybe, just maybe, all those stars represent her loved ones who have passed and are now looking down at her, watching her, wishing of the best for her. She smiles softly at the thought, brushing away a few stray tears.

"I'll miss you Sirius, but you're with mum and dad. They'll take care of you," Hari grins, a wet broken grin, but nevertheless a grin. "Or at least, mum will take care of both you and dad"

The poor young woman wipes away the now free flowing tears, sniffing. She looks over to the ticking clock on her bed side table and sighs. Hari should be getting to sleep before she can't have any rest at all.

She stares emotionless at the ragged cot in front of her. Hari starts to slip in when she notices a brown feathered owl perch itself in front of the bars. Curious, Hari makes her way back to the window and tilts her head in confusion. The owl follows her gesture and, for the first time in days, she laughs. When her giggles die down the owl sticks it's talon out. Hari slowly grabs the letter in it's talon. Hari places the letter on her bedside table and grabs a few treats. She holds them out in her hand.

"Want some?" She gently asks. The owl tilts its head, staring at the treats. It's big round yellow eyes move to her face and it bobs its head. Hari smiles and stretches her hand out further. The owl pops its head in between the bars and pecks at the treats. Hari runs her hand through its feathers as it eats. She hears Hedwig ruffle besides her and rolls her eyes in exasperation at her owl's jealousy.

The owl notices and bows away from Hari's hands, being respectful of Hedwig's wishes. Hari smiles once more at the antics of the owls in front of her.

"Thank you for the letter, little owl" Hari tells the brown owl. The owl bows its head and takes off flying. Hari looks back to the letter on her nightstand with thoughtful eyes as she sits on the cot. She grabs it immediately and runs her finger over the Gringotts seal. Her eyebrows knit in confusion. Because of the confusion, Hari hurriedly opens the envelope and unfolds the letter.

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**I write to inform you of a private reading of your late Godfather, Sirius Black, and your parents, James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans’s wills. Your Godfather mentions in his will for your parents' wills to be read to you when present. Along with that, I wish for you to know of many other financial problems with your vaults and inheritance.**

**Tomorrow, 2nd of July, at 2 pm. I wish for you to attend.**

**Sneertooth**

**Account Manager of the Potter house**

**P.S. This letter is a portkey which will bring you directly to my office. The activation word is Potter.**

Hari stares, wide eyed, at the letter. Most would think she doesn't understand the contents of this letter, but she does. She's not as naïve as most know her as, as most would want her. Hari isn't known for reading, but that's the Golden Girl, not who she really is.

Hari thinks back to all those wizarding books she read before bed or when she should have been sleeping. She gazes at the letter, thinking over the words. Something isn't right, and it won't be kept a secret for too long. She carefully stores the letter away in the drawer of the bedside table.

Hari looks back to the cot she sits on. With a sigh and a quiet comforting chirp from Hedwig, she grabs the thread worn blanket and pulls it over her shoulder. As soon as Hari's head lands on the lumpy pillow, she falls right to sleep from the emotional and physical exhaustion straining her lithe body.


	2. Deceived

Tues. July 2nd

Hari wakes to banging on her door.

“Wake up, girl!” Her aunt screams. “I have a list of chores that need to be done by the end of the week. Vernon, Dudley, and I are visiting Marge!”

Hari shifts out of the cot and shuffles to the door. She opens it and immediately the long list of chores is shoved into her face.

“We’re leaving in two hours. That breakfast better be down by the time I’m finished getting ready!” She says accusingly, pointing her finger in Hari’s face. Hari nods and walks down the rickety stairs. As she does, she scans over the list.

 _Do the dishes  
_ _Dust the house  
_ _Sweep the house  
_ _Clean the attic  
_ _Care to the flowers  
_ _Mow the lawn_  
 _Go grocery shopping  
_ _etc._

The list goes on with a few other normal chores Hari’s been given before. She knows she could get the first three done by the time she has to leave for Gringotts. While Hari thinks over her plans for the day she begins to prepare breakfast. Taking out eggs, bacon, toast, milk, and the pans and spatula. Hari does the toast hastily to get it out of the way. The eggs are quickly finished next and the bacon is fresh off the pan last. She places everything on the table and fills each cup with milk.

By the time the Dursley’s are sitting at the table with the pans and spatula cleaned and put away, Hari is drying the dishes she just finished washing. Not that it's a surprise though, this has been the routine of Hari’s life since she was 5 and she finally understood what kind of punishments she would have to deal with if she disobeyed orders. The older she got the more she understood that not all kids were punished the same way her Uncle punished her, but she ignored that and acted as if everything was fine.

The Dursley’s finish packing surprisingly fast and Hari begins to dust in no time.

Dusting goes by and then sweeping the whole house does too, before Hari knows it the time is already 1:40 from the looks of the clock. Hari rushes up to her “room” and shoves on one of Dudley’s old green shirts. She knots it in the back to stop it from pooling around her knees. She then slips on the same pair of worn black jeans she was wearing the day before. Hari grabs the old pair of red trainers besides her bed and slides them on. She quickly ties them and snatches her wand from under the loose floorboard before looking at the time.

1:57

Hari grasps the Gringotts letter after patting down her hair.

“Potter” She murmurs and feels the familiar pull of the portkey.

Hari lands right onto a chair in Sneertooth’s office. Sneertooth gives Hari a toothy grin.

“Hello, Miss Potter” He greets. Hari smiles softly and bows her head politely.

“Hello, sir” Hari addresses as she sits up and crosses her feet.

“I see you’ve received my letter” He says, leaning back into his chair. Hari looks at him in confusion.

“Why would I not?” Hari asks.

“Every letter I have sent since you were eleven has either been ignored or sent back, opened” Sneertooth explains. Hari’s eyes narrow.

“I’m sorry to hear that has happened, sir, but please believe me when I say I have never received any letter from Gringotts before yesterday” Hari expresses. Sneertooth stares at her for a long second before nodding.

“I do believe it is time for the wills” Sneertooth says, instead of staying on the topic of Hari’s naivety. He does, though, store away the information of the letters for later today. Hari nods firmly.

Sneertooth produces three things of parchment and carefully hands them to Hari. “These are the written forms of their wills” Sneertooth explains. Hari nods her thanks and looks down at the wills. The first one is Sirius’s. She cans down until she sees her name.

**To Hariette Lillian Potter, I leave the rest of the Black family vaults along with the title of Heiress Black. Hari, if you’re listening to this, years ago I named you my heir with James and Lily’s permission. Dumbledore erased as much evidence of that as he possibly could after I was sent to Azkaban. My dying wish is for you to uphold the name of Lady Black and claim Andromeda back into the Black family.**

Hari grins at the realization of what she could do with the name of Black. Sneertooth takes notice of the grin and mischief glint in her eyes. He grins evilly, knowing they’ll be a change in the air soon enough. Hari shuffles Sirius’s will to the back of the pile, the will after Sirius’s is Lily’s.

**To my daughter, Hariette Lillian Potter, I leave you the Evans Trust Vault I set up the moment I stepped into the Wizarding World. Now listen, Hari, if your father and I are really gone, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I won’t be able to be there for you. *sigh* Hari, don’t trust Albus Dumbledore. He’s changed since the time the Marauders and I met him, or he’s shed some kind of skin, of act. He’ll hurt you to use you, Hari. Remember I love you, your father loves you.**

Hari wipes a few tears off her cheeks as she begins to read her father’s will.

**To Hariette Lillian Potter, I leave you the Potter faults and the title of Heiress Potter. There are many other titles I could say I’m leaving you, but like I said there are many. Like your mother said Hari, I’m sorry, we both are. We are so sorry we can’t be there for you. Listen closely, little lion, Dumbledore has never been the Grandfatherly figure everyone sees. Before I went to Hogwarts, before my father, probably even before my grandfather, all he ever wanted was fame. Don’t listen to him, don’t trust him, and certainly don’t look him in the eyes. He’s a Master of Legilimency and will use it illegally on anyone he needs information on. I love you, Hariette.**

Hari breathes in deeply and places the wills on the desk in front of her. Sneertooth waves over them, making them disappear. Hari looks up at him.

“You said in the letter there were a few financial problems” Hari says, trying to steer away from the subject of her lost loved ones. Sneertooth nods, slightly.

“A few would be an understatement” Hari raises an eyebrow. “There have been many illegal takings of many galleons of the main Potter Vault and an impractical marriage contract. Since you haven’t been receiving my letters you weren’t able to claim you heirship when you were thirteen. Today you will claim the Potter and Black heirship, on your sixteenth birthday you will be able to claim you are the Lady of houses Potter and Black”


	3. The Truth

July 2nd

Hari slowly nods, trying to take everything in. The words marriage contract pop into her head.

“Marriage contract?” She asks, calmly. Sneertooth nods, slightly hesitant. Even if he is known as a fearless goblin he knows when to be weary. In the presence of this young witch is when to be weary, afraid even.

“An impractical marriage contract. A few of the signatures are obviously fabricated” Sneertooth says in a strong tone. Hari relaxes, but only a bit.

“Who made the marriage contract?” She asks, tentatively. Sneertooth takes out the marriage contract.

“Your magical guardian-” He cuts himself off when he notices Hari’s hand wave.

“Let me guess, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore” Hari says, darkly. Sneertooth nods.

“The ones in the contract were you, Miss Hariette Lillian Potter and one Mister Ronald Billius Weasley” Hari’s nose slightly flare in disgust. “Lord and Lady Weasley’s signatures are badly fabricated while yours isn’t on here”

“That is an immediate elimination for that contract” Hari concludes. Sneertooth nods. “What of the illegal taking of my family Vault”

Sneertooth puts the marriage contract into the table basket labeled “disintegrate”. He then grabs a very long parchment. Hari stares at it in barely concealed anger. He clears his throat.

“Albus Dumbledore has been taking 250,000 galleons out of the Potter Vaults every month since 1991, which tallies up to 12,000,000 galleons in the last four years. Ronald Weasley has been given 10,000 galleons every two months since 1992, 180,000 galleons. Hermione Granger has taken many of the lower status Potter books from the Vaults and has managed to get her hands on a few Black books through your Grandmother’s relations to the Black’s, she has also been given 10,000 galleons every two months since 1992. Ginny Weasley has rifled her way through the Evans’s Vaults, taking your mother’s jewelry box and a few 100 galleons, 600 total, since 1993 with her. Fred and George has had you permission of taking one thousand galleons, Molly Weasley, with your permission, has also taken a few galleons out of your Trust Vault, and Mr. Dumbledore has directed a few hundred galleons to the Weasley Vaults, 375 galleons to be exact. That is exactly 12,360,975 galleons without the money you gave permission to be extracted” Sneertooth lists. Hari stares afar with her emerald green eyes shining the color of the killing curse. Sneertooth feels the magic underlying her anger. She holds it in a tight grip, a thin sheath that covers the mix of boiling anger and magic. One snap and it’s gone.

“I want every single galleon, book, and piece of jewelry back. All money that went straight to the Weasley Vault will stay. They had nothing to do with their children’s idiocy” Hari grounds out. Sneertooth nods firmly.

Sneertooth stares at the young Potter woman and realizes this isn’t Hari Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, but Hariette Potter-Black, the Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and House of Black. Sneertooth quickly puts away the paper and grabs another, this time with nothing on it. Along with the blank parchment, he grabs a silver knife engraved with beautiful detail and runes.

“Heiress Potter-Black, if you may, I have here an inheritance parchment. If you place 5 drops of blood it will reveal your heritage and… other important aspects of your blood. Then we can go onto the Heiress rings'' Sneertooth explains as he slides the paper and knife towards the silently fuming witch. He then turns to the drawer in his desk and grabs the Potter and Black Heir ring boxes. He places them on top of the desk to show Hari where they are. She nods carefully and takes the knife into her now relaxed hands. She gently drags the knife over the palm of her hand, after she lets the blood drip five drops onto the parchment the cut heals. Hari hands the knife back to Sneertooth and grabs the parchment. Her breath catches at the sheer amount on the paper.

**Hariette Lily Potter**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Mother: Lily Mary Potter nee Evans**

**Godfather: Sirius Black**

**Heirship**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (By Conquest and S̸̡̖̰̯̮̭͒̄̉̓̎͜ö̴̼̹̝̯̳̰̺̺̳̱̿̆̉̉̈́̔͂̒͠ͅǔ̴̡̧͖̩̺͎͎͓̭̘͈̬̪̆̈́̾̈̾̂͐͐͊̚͘̕͠l̵͈̰̞͔̪͉̮̈́͠͝ͅm̷̛̱͈̱͔ǎ̵̡̰̮̼̺̉͌̚ͅţ̵͓̯̦̮͇̫͔͚̘̖͛̂̒̌́͊̏͋͒̄̍̌̕̚͝ͅë̷͇̣̓͐̅͝͠)**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt (By Conquest and S̸̡̖̰̯̮̭͒̄̉̓̎͜ö̴̼̹̝̯̳̰̺̺̳̱̿̆̉̉̈́̔͂̒͠ͅǔ̴̡̧͖̩̺͎͎͓̭̘͈̬̪̆̈́̾̈̾̂͐͐͊̚͘̕͠l̵͈̰̞͔̪͉̮̈́͠͝ͅm̷̛̱͈̱͔ǎ̵̡̰̮̼̺̉͌̚ͅţ̵͓̯̦̮͇̫͔͚̘̖͛̂̒̌́͊̏͋͒̄̍̌̕̚͝ͅë̷͇̣̓͐̅͝͠)**

**Magical Heritage Blood**

**Potter**

**Black**

**Gryffindor**

**Peverell**

**Non-Magical Heritage Blood**

**Evans**

**Petrova**

**Blocked Systems**

**Creature Inheritance: 100%**

**Magical Inheritance: 75%**

**Natural Occlumency: 100%**

**Magic**

**Core: Neutral Dark**

**Power: Extraordinary**

**Potions**

**Loyalty Potion - Tagged to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger**

**Love Potion - Tagged to Ronald Weasley**

**Imperius - Made by Albus Dumbledore in the shape of lemon drops**

**Spells**

**Imperius Curse** **\- Cast by Albus Dumbledore (Once) to hate Slytherins and Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Soulmate**

**T͔͑o̡̹̯͙͍̿̿̈͋̽̽̅͢ͅm͈̠̜͎̲̹̪̅͛̅͆͊͛̉̾̏͜͟ ̠͎̙̠̼̻́̈͌̽̅̈͢͜͠͡ͅM͙̍ͅa͕̐r̫̮̉v̨͇̬̅̆̕o͎͙̥͕̬͇̣̾̓̃̍̓̓͛ļ͇͉̰͕̳̹̻͚͚͌̒̓̒̏̈̕̕o̡͕͇̞̘̾͋̐̀͊ ̡̨͓̟̠͕̱̰̄͌̔̅͛̽͘R̡̳̣̱̣͓̘̩͍̉͆̿̆͗̍͛̄͘í̝͎̅d͍̙͂͐ḏ̳͙̳̋̊̚̕ļ̞̼̬͕̏͐̇͂͗ȩ̛͉̦̦̞͖͒̌̌͒́͠ͅ/̰̥̝̗̒͊͆̕ ̢̝̮̺̮̤̰̔̿̉̔̄͞L̢͖̪̯̠̰̹̤̞͇͂̒̑̓͛͌͊̆͛̕o̡̱͊͞r̖͙̯̥̼̽̓̓̈̕d̡̼͈̗̰̹̰̋̿̉̏̾͌̈͢͜͞ ͚͞V̨̙̪͎͙̣̰͚̳͎̾̂̍̇̅̽͌̂̆o͙͇͆͌l̗̒d̛̻̪̥͓͓͙̭͑̏̐̔̔͡ĕ̜̦̬̰͙̗̪̥̍͗̽̐͛̚m̝̰͖̳̮̲̱͕̏̎̐͑̅̕͠o̢͖̪̘̩̻̟̿͊̐͊̈̑̕r̡̡̭͈͕͎͍̝̅̀̏̿̅̈́͞ẗ̰̙́̐**

“‘To hate Slytherins and Tom Marvolo Riddle’” Hari mumbles. She quietly stores away the information of her bloodlines and her heirships for later. She takes a deep breath and places the parchment on the desk for Sneertooth to read. “The love potions, they never worked on me. Is that because of my creature inheritance?”

“Most likely” Sneertooth answers. The goblin pauses. “You ask as if you haven’t gone through your inheritance yet”

“I should have gone through it?” Hari asks. Sneertooth looks back to the parchment and sighs.

“We can just write that down on our ever growing list of things that need to be done, right next to unblocking your Magical inheritance, natural Occlumency, and soulmate bond” Sneertooth tells her.

“I can do the last one on my own. I have a feeling I know who it is” Hari says. He nods. “Two questions” Sneertooth waves her on. “Unblocking the natural Occlumency will erase the many Obliviates I’ve gone through, correct?”

“Yes” Sneertooth nods.

“I never knew the Potter’s had any creature blood in their line” Hari says. “How far back is it?”

“Very far back, I’m afraid” Sneertooth says, conforming to Hari's thought. “It began with the son of a Potter Lord and his Lady from a Peverell line. The son married a half vampire and sired a son. The son never became a vampire so the two guessed it wouldn’t be passed down. That, of course, was before a muggleborn sired a child with a Potter and before there was any more daughters in the line of mostly males”

Hari nods.

“My creature inheritance will be a vampire, I presume” Hari says with a slight tilt of her head. Sneertooth nods once more.

“Before you can claim your heirship, we need to get those blocks off of you” Sneertooth stands. “Come”

And with that the two walk to a stone door. He begins to talk Gobbledegook to one of the goblins standing near the entrance. It nods firmly and hurriedly walks down the hall. A few seconds later the goblin comes back with four other goblins in white. They start talking once again. The five goblins walk into the stone door. Sneertooth turns back to Hari.

“In this room there is a podium in the middle. Runes are engraved into every inch of it. You will go in there and kneel on it. One of the goblins will hand you a gold bowl with a silver knife, similar to the one you used in my office. You will fill the gold bowl to the notch in the middle with your blood. The goblin will take it and fill the small engraved mote around you, he then will begin to chant with the other four goblins, who are holding hands. You will have to stay as still as possible. In your left hand, you will be holding chrysocolla. In your right you will be holding hematite. Understand?” Sneertooth quickly explains. Hari nods and walks into the room. 

The ceiling is high and everything is stone. The stone walls are engraved with different runes and if you look closely there are tiny specks of healing, strength, and grounding stones. Hari walks over to the slightly raised podium in the middle and kneels down on it. A goblin runs over and hands her the bowl and knife. Hari cuts her hands and waits till the bowl is full to the notch. The same goblin who gave her the bowl and knife takes the bowl and spreads the blood inside around her. A different goblin takes the knife from her hand and stores it away.

The first goblin stores away the bowl and then hurries back to the podium with two stones, one a blue green color and the other a black color. He hands them to Hari and she holds them in the correct hands. The five goblins hold hands and form a circle. As they begin to chant, Hari stays as still as possible, which is very still.

A glow begins to surround Hari and she calmly stares ahead. Hari tenses slightly at the tingly feeling in both her body and head. She tries not to wiggle at the uncomfortable feeling. After a few more seconds of chanting the glow becomes brighter, so bright that the goblins take a step back. Hari closes her eyes because of the bright glow. The goblins quickly finish the chanting and rush over to the unconscious witch whose appearance has changed. Her hair is lighter, longer, a bit curly, and not a bird’s nest. It seems to be a mix between her parents' hair, but with a curl and a medium brown color. Her skin tans slightly, and her cheek bones are higher. Her eyebrows and lips are more of a pureblood than before. 

One of the goblins dashes to the door.

“Sneertooth, sir, she’s unconscious. We will bring her to the healer for a check over while she is asleep” Sneertooth nods and turns back to his office to wait for the young witch.

\- - - -

Hari wakes up in a white room. She slowly sits up and swings her feet over the side of the patient’s bed. A goblin walks over with a thing of parchment. The goblin hands them to her.

“After you passed out due to the ritual, you were sent to me for a check up” The goblin points to the parchment in Hari’s hand. “This is a list of potions you need to have for the next three weeks”

Hari nods and stands. She begins to walk back to Sneertooth’s office after the healer pointed her the way.

“Glad to see you awake, Miss Potter” Sneertooth says as she walks in. He hands her a mirror. “You might want to look at yourself”

Hari grabs the mirror cautiously and sits down. She looks into the mirror and to her surprise her appearance has changed. Her hair is shiny like her mother’s, but curled like neither of her parents. Her eyes shape, nose shape, and face shape are similar to her mother’s. Her eyebrows, mouth, and cheekbones are similar to her father’s. The color of her eyes are almost the same, but instead of being emerald green, they’re killing curse green.

“Wow” Hari breathes. Sneertooth nods with a grin.

“Onto the rings, Miss Potter” He says, pushing the ring boxes towards her. Hari carefully grabs the boxes and opens them to see a silver ring and a gold. “Both heir rings and a head of house rings hold the power of Occlumency, meaning when you wear those rings no one can get into your head without your permission. When you put both rings on the same hand they merge together”

Hari places the Potter ring on her left middle finger. She then slides the Black ring next to the Potter ring. They both resize to fit her finger and then merge together. The ring itself is silver with the emblem having characteristics of both rings. When the rings finish polishing themselves up for Hari, she begins to feel the Family Magicks caress over her own dark neutral core, making it stronger.

“How does it feel to be the heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and House of Black, Heiress Potter-Black?” Sneertooth smirks. Hari’s killing curse eyes look up at Sneertooth.

“Exhilarating” Hari tells him. “Remember Sneertooth, I want every ounce of stolen treasure they took”

“Of course, Heiress Potter-Black. Everything will be in it’s respected place by the end of the week” Sneertooth promises. Hari nods. She quickly waves her hand over her clothes, changing her jeans into a black skirt, her green shirt into a long sleeved turtle neck that’s tucked into the skirt, and her red trainers into ankle length boots with a slight heel. Hari looks down at her transfigured outfit and smiles.

“Oh how Professor McGonagall would be proud of me” She says to herself. She turns to Sneertooth. “May your vaults overflow with gold, Sneertooth” 

Sneertooth looks at her in shock.

“May you destroy your enemies painfully, Heiress Potter-Black” He says, with a ruthless grin. Hari smiles darkly back and she turns sharply out of the office. She walks out of Gringotts with her head held up high, once she walks out of Gringotts she subtly makes a beeline towards Knockturn Alley. Once she walks in she wandlessly transfigures a cloak and pulls up the hood. She walks through looking for,

“Ah” She murmurs quietly as she turns around a corner. She walks straight into _Pureblood Attire_ _._ The door opens with a ding and closes with a shudder. An old woman walks out from the back.

“Hello dear, how may I help you?” She asks nicely. Hari pulls down her robe hood. She smiles kindly at the old woman.

“I need a whole new wardrobe, Madame” Hari says, holding her hands in front of her. The old woman stares wide eyed at the young woman standing at the door. She begins to nod and ushers Hari into the back room.

“Come, come” She says, punching Hari up onto the measuring podium. “I’ll need to take your measurements, figure out which cuts compliments your body, what colors go with your eye, hair, and skin colors, the best material for you. Mhm, yes” 

The old woman rambles on and on about fabrics, colors, and measurements as Hari stands there waving her arms about for the woman’s easier access with amusement clear in her killing curse eyes. The woman takes a step back after she finishes the measurements and writes them down.

“Now, my dear girl, colors and fabrics” The old woman happily says.

By the time Hari and the old woman, Madame Basset finished picking out all the colors and materials it was well going into the night.

“I will get all of this down by the end of the week, dear” She says at the front desk. Hari nods with a smile.

“Thank you, Madame”

“Of course, dear girl, besides this is the most I’ve done in decades!” She says, Hari giggles and bids her leave.

Hari lifts her hood up over her head and quickly walks back into Diagon Alley, to the apparition points. She apparates right before the wards around the Dursley home. She sighs as she feels the restricting magic from the wards and carefully shields herself with her Family Magik as she walks through. She knows not many things can detect Family Magik and Dumbledore obviously doesn’t have anything of that sort or he would have at least told Hari of her heritage.

Hari walks up the stairs of the tortures place and into the dreadful room she calls home. She sighs as she looks around. Hari reverses the effects of the transfiguration on her clothes and strips them off of her. She shoves on some oversized pajamas and slips into the bed, not evening bothering to eat anything or put her dirty clothes in the basket next to her bed. She just plops onto the “bed” unceremoniously.


	4. Soulmates and Enemies

Hari drifts in and out of sleep for a good while. When she finally is able to sleep, she isn’t exactly asleep. On the outside, her body is exhausted, but her mind drifts off into another.

“Of course” She says to herself as she stands in front of the red door with a beautifully painted boa slithering over it. It stops and turns to Hari.

_“Who might you be?”_ The snake hisses.

 _“ Hariette” _ She answers. The snakes hisses.

_“Ooo, a ssspeaker, how niccce_ _”_ It giggles. Hari smiles.

_“And you might be?”_ Hari snarks back to the snake.

_“I don’t have a name. Will you give me a name, Hariette?”_ The snake asks. Hari tilts her head.

_“Are you a female sssnake, beauty?”_ The snake nods, hissing at the complement.

_“Venusss, it’sss the name of the Roman Godesss of beauty”_ Hari says after a few seconds of thinking. Venus bobs her head.

 _“ I like it. Thank you, Hariette. I mussst asssk, ssspeaker, what are you doing here?”  _Venus asks. Hari makes a shushing sound.

_“I can’t tell you, Venusss”_ Venus makes a disappointed noise. _“ You didn’t let me finisssh. I can’t tell you becaussse I don’t know why I am here, Venusss. If you let me in, I’ll be able to find out why and I will tell you” _

Venus waves her head side to side, thinking. Her hissing laughs are what break the silence.

 _“ Yesss, I’ll let you in, ssspeaker, but you mussst tell me asss sssoon as you finisssh. I am already getting anxiousss”  _Venus hisses. The door suddenly opens, the boa hisses angrily. Hari turns back to the doorway and grins.

“You are taking too long” A human looking Lord Voldemort says. He steps back from the door and motions to the inside. “Come on”

Hari walks in as The Dark Lord closes the door.

“Oh, who would have thought. A human Lord Voldemort is an immature and impatient Lord Voldemort” Hari says and starts to look around. There’s two green sofas in front of a fireplace with a dark oak coffee table between them. Hari’s eyes drift towards the bookshelves lining the walls and the desk on the right wall. The desk is filled with parchment paper, quills, and ink. Hari suddenly feels a body behind hers, hands on her hips, and air tickling her ear.

“Don’t say that, Soulmate, that’s just rude” Tom’s low voice whispers into her left ear. Hari grins and pushes the hands off her hips. She quickly turns around and places a finger on Tom's chest. Hari looks up at the smirking man in front of her.

“So I was right!” She exclaims with an evil smile. Tom raises an eyebrow.

“Right or hoping, Hari?” He slyly asks. Hari shoves his chest a bit and takes a step back. She drags her eyes over his new human body, her gaze meets his sapphire blue eyes.

“A bit of both probably” Hari seductively answers. It obviously catches Tom off guard since she notices his eyes waver slightly. Hari smirks. “What happened to the whole snake thing and insanity, Tom?”

“Potions and rituals do a wonder for healing one’s sanity and looking human again” Tom grins charmingly. Hari doesn’t know if she wants to punch him in the face or kiss him… so.

Hari reaches up and grabs Tom’s collar, pulling him done. Their lips meet harshly in the middle. Tom quickly places his hand on her hips once more and Hari’s hands move up to his hair. The kiss starts harsh and fast, but slows down to passionate and soft. A mix of both participants’ two personalities.

Tom drags his tongue across Hari’s lower lip, she allows him entrance as his hands snake up her back, pulling them closer together. Tom’s tongue explores her mouth, he caresses a sensitive spot causing Hari to moan softly. This urges him on and he continues to explore. After lots of exploring of each other’s mouth, they pull back for air and stare into the other’s unique eyes. Hari quickly punches Tom, before she does anything else, and hard. He holds his jaw in his hand and turns back to Hari as she flicks her hair back over her shoulder.

“Couldn’t pick one?” He asks with a smirk. Hari stares up at him with a grin.

“Got pleasure out of both” She teases, licking her lips. Tom’s eyes darken a facture before he pulls himself back to reality, or as much as their magic allows them to go. He flicks his eyes up and down her figure, letting his hand drop to his side.

“Me too" He says huskily, nearly growling. Hari’s eyes flicker before she snaps her fingers in Tom’s face. He flinches back and looks at Hari.

“Now is not the time to be mentally undressing me, Tom” Hari tells him. Tom smirks again.

“We are in our minds, Love. If I were to undress you mentally...” Tom trails off, suggesting almost. Hari’s cheeks flush a light red. He smirks at the reaction.

“Oh, who would have known. A human Lord Voldemort is a flirty Tom Riddle” Hari says, rolling her eyes and trying to get her cheeks to cool.

“Did you at least think I’m good?” Tom asks, jokingly.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Tom” Hari says, putting a hand to her heart. “Are you mad!?”

“A bit” Hari laughs. Tom chuckles, darkly.

“Why exactly are we here?” Hari asks her soulmate. He shrugs.

“Don’t know” Tom mumbles. “Went to bed, woke up here. I’m guessing that’s what happened to you”

“Kind of” She says. “I threw myself on what purebloods would call trash after a magically and emotionally straining day”

“I was wondering why you look so different from the last time I saw you, which wasn’t that long ago…” He trails off at the thought. Hari looks at him curiously.

“What did you do after what happened in the Department of Mysteries?” Hari asks cautiously.

“What did you do?” Tom asks, trying not to answer that question. Hari glares at him.

“Tom” He sighs.

“I retained my sanity, well most of it, and my looks” He says, not looking at Hari.

“Really? That’s all? I thought ther-'' He cuts her off.

“And almost killed Bellatrix” Tom admits, looking at Hari. Hari makes an “Ah” expression.

“There it is.” She says. “Why?”

“I remember saying something like don’t kill anyone important, just get me the prophecy or the Potter girl, both if possible” Tom explains. He sighs. “Black was important”

Hari looks down and huffs.

“It’s not like I’m not already extremely confused. My relatives aren’t going to be home till next week because of a surprise trip, I’m stuck doing so many chores I’m concerned for my health, I have to wait till the end of the week for a letter from Gringotts to get to me, and I’m still silently fuming from Dumbledore being my illegal magical guardian along with my “friends’” betrayal. Yeah, not confused at all” Hari vents, at some point in the rant she got so angry that her vampire eyes made an appearance.

“I think you forgot to mention a little vampire inheritance. That would have been very welcomed as a warning” Tom mumbles, only to have pitch black eyes and veins turn onto him with a heated glare. He flashes bright red eyes at her, telling her to back off. She nods slowly and relaxes, her vampire eyes retract and she plops down onto one of the green sofas. 

Tom sighs and follows her over, sitting on the green sofa next to her.

“Hari, you need to explain what’s happened in the past two days before you go off and rant about it. I won't understand, I don’t understand what you’re ranting about. What’s the point of ranting to someone if they can’t understand?” Tom asks. Hari stares at him.

“You know, I think I’m going to stay around you and your lot from now on” He raises an eyebrow. Hari shakes her head and dives into explaining. “After the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco, I followed Dumbledore to his office and there he told me the prophecy. Basically I exploded when he told me and I wouldn’t be surprised if there are still a few broken trinkets or pieces of glass. Last night, I got a letter from Gringotts asking for my presence for a fast private reading of Sirius. It said that Sirius mentions in his will for the Potter wills to be read to me as well. I read them and to summarize it, all three told me not to trust Albus Dumbledore. My Account Manager told me of everything he, along with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley, stole from me. I swear if I don’t get back what the Weaselette stole from me I will kill her. Anyway I took heirship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and House of Black. I’ll be Lady of both houses in a month” Hari explains. Tom takes a deep breath and a moment to think of what to say next.

“What are your plans for when you head back to Hogwarts?” He asks.

“To be honest, I have no idea. I just found out my whole is a lie, that prophecy is probably not even real, I have to deal with my relatives until I take the title of Lady Potter-Black, and I have to try and control my vampire side. I know how, I have read about vampires, but it’s going to take some time. I was thinking about getting in touch with Draco to get him to talk to his father about resorting” Tom raises an eyebrow at the careless use of Draco’s name, but lets it pass.

“Resorting?” The politician in Tom comes out and questions. Hari grins.

“Many students in that school are not in the right house. Dumbledore obviously forces the Hat to place some kids in different houses. Along with the fact that I need to be resorted. If Lord Malfoy can’t get the Board of Education to call a resorting I can just demand one during the feast. Luna, Neville, and Draco would find it hilarious” Hari snickers at the thought, looking down

“About the Malfoy Heir, how did the two of you become friends?” Tom asks, jealousy clear in his eyes. Hari smiles, hearing it in his voice. She looks up at him with a tilt of her head. He watches her movements.

“You don’t need to be jealous, my dear soulmate. I don’t think of Draco like that” Tom glares at her as he relaxes. She smirks. “We made a truce in second year, but to keep up appearance we still fought in the public eye. After a year of studying in the back of the library together we became friends and he began teaching me a few Pureblood customs I hadn’t already read about”

He nods, reluctantly.

“I still don’t like the thought” Tom mumbles. Hari looks up from her eyelashes as she looks over at Tom from where her gaze laid on the coffee table.

“I can make you jealous if you want, Tom. Not like I don’t know a few guys who’ve-” Tom quickly shuts her up with the palm of his hand over her mouth and his eyes glowing bright red.

“Don’t try me right now, Love” Tom says, with a glare. “You are my soulmate, mine to love. No one will touch you, no one”

Hari grabs the hand cover mouth and throws it back to him. He twitches.

“As sweet as that is, I will never be anyone’s property. Yes, I am your soulmate. Yes, I will never betray you, but you are my soulmate as well. You will respect me as much as respect you, Tom Marvolo Riddle” Hari stares straight into Tom’s eyes as she firmly straightens him out. He stares right back, before averting his eyes and nodding. “Thank you” 

Tom shakes his head, looking anywhere but Hari.

“I should be the one apologizing and thanking. I shouldn’t have said that like I did. Possessiveness has always been something I’ve expressed. Being in the Orphanage and all, it was “finder keepers” or “kill or be killed”, you know that kind of thing” Tom fidgets and scratches his head while keeping it down. “I, uh, think I sometimes take it too far”

Hari giggles softly as she watches Tom squirm uncomfortably while trying to apologize. Tom looks up at her soft giggles. Hari leans over and pecks his cheek, he intently watches her.

“It’s all right, Tom. Like I said before, we are soulmates,” She grabs his hands. “We’re both figuring this out as we go”

Tom nods, agreeing. He leans his forehead against hers and stares into her beautiful green eyes.

“Thank you” He whispers.

“For what, Tom?” Hari smiles.

“For understanding me” He says, his eyes flickering between hers. Hari brings her hand up to his cheek.

“Of course. Aren’t soulmates supposed to understand each other?” Hari rhetorically asks. Tom pulls back and stares at their enclosed hands, Hari watches him.

“Where do you live?” Tom suddenly asks, after a few moments of silence. Hari looks at him reluctantly. “Hari”

“4 Private Drive Little Whinging, Surrey” Hari says quickly. “There’s wards around the house, blood wards to be exact. I’ve felt them. If I say that place isn’t my home it’ll destroy the wards and Dumbledore will be notified immediately”

Tom nods.

“We’ll have to leave this place soon enough” Tom mumbles. He looks up. “When we leave, continue on as if we never fell asleep and woke up here. I’ll research the kind of wards and find a way to detach them from whatever trinket Dumbledore has that is reporting back to him. Each night we’ll come back here, all right?”

Hari nods and smiles. She looks to the side to notice a clock neither had seen before. Tom follows her gaze.

“Didn’t see that before” She mutters. 

“Neither did I” Tom tells her.

**5:30**

“We should probably leave. I’m not sure if we’ve actually been getting sleep this whole time or not and I bet you don’t either” Hari says. Tom shakes his head no. Hari sighs as she gazes at the clock. Tom moves to her couch and takes her hands into his, her eyes draw into his eyes.

“I know” He whispers into her hair. “I don’t either”

“This is the most peace I’ve felt in, well, my whole life” Hari admits. Tom nods. The two stare at the dimming fire as they fade to darkness and feel their own beds beneath them.

Tom awakes in his neutral colored, with a splash of Slytherin green, bedroom. He looks around frustrated while hating the feeling of Hari not in his arms.

“I’ve waited for my soulmate for more than 5o years” He murmurs to himself. He sighs, plopping back into his bed. And whispers into the silence. “I can wait a few more weeks”

Hari sits up in her “bed”. She breathes heavily as she looks erratically around the room. She rubs her face and hears Hedwig’s comforting chirps to the right. Hari looks over to her first friend.

“I’m all right” She tells her. She looks back to her hands. “I’m all right”


	5. The Waiting Game

Wed. July 3rd

Hari carefully slips out of bed and makes her way over to Hedwig’s cage. She opens the cage door after unlocking it. Hedwig immediately flies onto Hari’s shoulder and butts at her chin. Hari smiles softly and runs her fingers through Hedwig’s snow white feathers. The snow owl nips her finger and looks at the emotionally exhausted witch.

“I’m okay, Hedwig” Hari insists with a small smile. “I promise. Now why don’t you go and hunt while I try to get these chores done”

Hesitation is clear in Hedwig’s big amber eyes, but she bobs her head following a few seconds of Hari giving her a reassuring look. Hedwig makes her way through the bars and takes off into the awakening sky. Hari sighs and turns her eyes onto her small room. It’s pitiful. A small bed, more like a worn down cot, lays in the corner of the room besides the window with a wardrobe across it. A bedside table sits underneath the window and a desk is on the opposite wall of the bed.

Hari looks sadly around the room, the sadness turns to anger at the thought of how she could have had a better life.

“I could have lived in a home of love. I could have had a room with the essentials all young women should have. I could have had food really, but instead I get relatives who hate anything and everything that has to do with my “kind”, a room with a blooded and tattered bed, a wardrobe filled with a spoiled brat’s old toys, and a malnourished body. Not to mention the fact I lived in a cardboard under a flight of stairs until I was eleven” Hari rants out loud as the anger and betrayal catches up to her. “Then I make friends who really just wanted to use me when I thought I found a real home and family”

Her magic lashes out at the disgusting room, but she pulls it in in time for nothing to be destroyed or thrown across the room. Hari takes in a deep breath to calm herself.

“Can’t destroy the room, Potter” She mumbles to herself as she picks up her scattered clothes from the day before. Hari tosses them in a laundry hamper and grabs some of Dudley’s old clothes. Dressed in jeans, a red shirt, and trainers Hari trudges down the stairs and walks through the back door.

After quickly mowing the lawn and caring to the flowers, the only thing to get her mind off of everything going on, Hari makes her way back inside and takes a quick shower. She takes her time in the shower, washing her new healed and improved body in the warmth of the water. Hari sighs as she steps out of the shower and pulls a towel over herself. She makes her way into her room, or Dudley’s second room, Hedwig is there in her cage. The owl looks over at the door when she hears it open, but looks away at Hari’s indecent state. She covers her head with her wings. Hari giggles quietly at Hedwig’s reaction, but decides to get dressed instead of comment.

\- - - -

Tom eventually gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom. After he’s finished, he wraps a towel around his waist and walks back into his bedroom. While walking past his bed he wandlessly makes his bed with a simple wave of his hand. Tom quickly slips on a pair of black slacks with pants. He dries his wavy hair with the towel as he grabs a dark green dress shirt and dress shoes. He walks out of his walk in wardrobe and stores away the damp towel into the bathroom. He slides on the dress shoes and shifts the unbuttoned shirt onto his arms and shoulders. Tom thinks as he buttons his shirt while standing in front of the mirror.

_ “I specifically said don’t kill Black!” Tom hissed at the crumpled form of Bellatrix Lestrange. He lied to Hari about ordering his followers to not kill anyone important. They were ordered to not touch Sirius Black or Remus Lupin because he knew the length of importance they are to Hari.  _

_ “B-but, M-my Lord, I-I thought you w-would be pleased. Potter is now suffering over the death of her godfather and will be easily caught off guard!” Her voice grew stronger. The strength broke rapidly at Tom’s fury. _

_ “Cruico!” He seethed. After the Tournament Tom began to find ways to get his true body back, while researching he discovered The-Girl-Who-Lived to be his soulmate. He knew she couldn’t know without finding out on her own. After finding the information he continued to go on as Lord Voldemort, with the look too, and gradually shifted back to the cause of why he started fighting before he became insane. The little DoM disaster along with Lord Voldemort’s outing was for the “light” side’s benefit. He decided it would be best for Lord Voldemort to be known and then be thrown to the side with the new Lord Slytherin coming out and taking his seats in the  _ _ Wizengamot alongside a little raid with a fake Voldemort and the “light” side injuring the fake and him running away to heal. That of course still is his plan even with Hari discovering her true nature and Tom being her soulmate. Having her by his side brings more power to both. Tom ends the cruciatus seconds before anything too damaging happens to Bellatrix. He crouches down next to Bellatrix’s twitching form. _

_ “If you bluntly disobey my orders again I will not hesitate to finish you off, Bellatrix” He sneers. It’s in a quiet tone, but rings through the whole hall. Tom turns to his other followers watching the ordeal. “That goes for all of you. You will listen to me, or none of you will like the consequences” _

_ Yes, my Lord's ring through the hall. Tom waves the Lestrange brothers over to Bellatrix as he straightens. They walk over and grab Bellatrix’s arms, pulling her up. _

_ “Dismissed” All the Death Eaters scatter and Tom immediately heads for his study to drop the glamour and work on his plans. _

Tom is pulled out of his thoughts by Nagini slithering in.

_ “Hatchling, are you all right?” _ She hisses. Tom chuckles softly at the nickname. Nagini always revolts back to “hatchling” if she can tell he is upset.

_ “I’m perfectly fine, Nagini” _ He says, trying to reassure his familiar. He looks over to her big form.  _ “Have you hunted for thisss morning?” _

_ “... No” _ Nagini answers. Tom raises an eyebrow. Nagini hisses out a sigh like noise and slithers away. He has always been sure to keep track of Nagini’s hunts and would tell her off if she had too many or too little. 

Tom smirks in amusement at her annoyance, but remains silent. Before he could be distracted any longer, Tom runs a hand through his hair and walks out of his bedroom. He walks to his private library. Fortunately, Tom moved into one of the Peverell Manors which was placed under the Cadmus line. Following the Department of Mystery fiasco, Tom is the Lord of House Slytherin, Peverell, and Gaunt. Hari will be Lady of House Potter, Black, and Gryffindor in a month. If Tom would ever be killed she would take over the title of Head of House Peverell, Slytherin, and Gaunt. Since the multiple times she defeated him, Hari gained Slytherin and Gaunt through conquest, magic, and soul. With Peverell, Hari’s line comes directly from the youngest brother, Ignotus.

Tom makes a bee line to the bookcase titled wards, shields, etc.. He grabs multiple books and settles on a sofa near the fireplace. 

\- - - -

Hari groans as she plops down on her desk chair. Hedwig’s eyes look at her in curiosity.

“Sore” Is Hari’s response. The vampire witch didn’t have to look over at her owl to know what she’s thinking, Hari can practically feel Hedwig’s staring. It’s slightly unnerving, but nice to know the owl cares. The owl hoots softly and Hari opens her eyes with a smile.

“I’m okay, Hedwig. I’m going to be sore after mowing the lawn, weeding the flowers, cleaning the attic, and writing down everything that needs to be gotten from the grocery store” She glances over to the long list of chores. “That’s only half of it too”

\- - - -

Tom slams the last book close and tosses it onto the coffee table. He runs a hand over his face. Thinking over the information he read about blood wards and such.

“Dumbledore wouldn’t be that much of an idiot to do half of what the books said” Tom mumbles to himself, leaning his chin against his hand. He pauses. “Or would he?”


	6. Blood Lust

July 3rd

_ “Damn it” _ Tom curses under his breath in Parseltongue. 

_ “Tom?” _ Nagini’s familiar hiss catches his attention. He turns his head towards the direction he heard her hiss.  _ “Are you all right?” _

_ “Asss much asss I can be with that meddling fool going around and corrupting blood wardsss, not to mention manipulating my caussse” _ Tom’s answer is voiced with harsh hisses and scrunched eyebrows. Nagini hisses out a hum and slithers her way over to him. She curls up in his lap and drifts to sleep as Tom runs his hand over her scales. Tom chuckles.

“What am I going to do with you, Nagini?” Tom mumbles. He sighs and glances back at the books. 

Dumbledore couldn’t have actually corrupted blood wards formed with love magic by sacrifice. That’s unheard of and most likely will put Dumbledore under Mother Magic’s “Karma” list. Tom smirks in amusement at the thought, before it vanishes. He pales enough for it to show on his already pale complexion. Dumbledore did something to those wards which then revolted back at Hari throughout her life with the Dursleys. He must have… It takes every bit of will from Tom not to burst into Hogwarts and kill that old goat. He grips onto his magic with all of his strength. Tom is so focused on making sure his magic doesn’t lash out that he doesn’t realize his anger is leaking through his and Hari’s link. 

\- - - -

Hari immediately feels Tom’s anger and carefully tries to calm him down by sending calm through the link. She can tell he feels it since he apologetically sends back his thanks in the form of affection and warmth. Hari sends back amusement which further prompts playful annoyance from Tom. She laughs softly while shaking her head and getting up from her desk. As she straightens Hari stumbles into the desk, putting all her weight into it. Hedwig hoots concerningly. Hari shakes her head to get rid of the fog that appeared. She brings a hand to her head as she feels blood lust rise. Hari groans at that thought.

“Damn it” She mumbles. Hari turns her attention to her concerned owl. “I’m all right, Hedwig. I just have to go out for a bit”

Hedwig looks hesitant, but she bobs her head anyway. Hari quickly transfigures her clothes into tight black jeans, black top, leather jacket, and heeled ankle boots. Hari hastily makes her way out of the house and walks her way towards the park, knowing there would be at least a few people there that she’d be able to snatch, eat, and erase.

As she nears the park she notices a man with golden blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes eyeing her. She smiles charmingly and makes her way to an alley nearby. She hears more then sees the man follow her into the alley. Hari turns around after walking deep into the alley. The man grins at her as he trails his eye down her body. It takes everything in Hari not to sneer and just outright kill him right then.

“Hey, beautiful” He says.

“Hi” She smiles sweetly. “I was wondering if you could help me”

“Anything” He answers without a beat. Hari grins darkly.

“Bad decision” Hari teases. His face morphs into confusion before it turns to fear as Hari grabs him and pushes him into the wall.

“Don’t scream or move” She compels pinning her green eyes into brown ones. “Got it?”

The man nods dazed. Hari smirks before letting her vampire face take over and plunge into the man’s neck. She makes sure not to let any blood get on either of their clothes so as to not draw unwanted attention. Hari pulls back with a breathy laugh and smirk as she wipes away the blood falling down her chin. She licks the blood off her thumb and then bites into it to pull blood out. She drops a few into the man’s mouth causing him to swallow and the bite mark to heal. Hari grabs the man once more and looks him straight in the eyes.

“You will walk back to where you were before you were here and forget seeing or meeting me” Hari compels.

“I will walk back to where I was before I was here and forget seeing or meeting you” The man says in a monotone voice. Hari lets go of him and watches him leave before super speeding back to the house. By the time Hari went to the park, fed on the man, compelled the man, and sped back to the Dursley’s home the sun was already starting to set.

Hari quickly transfigures her clothing to how they were before and changes into more comfortable clothing for sleep. She runs her fingers through Hedwig’s feathers, telling her that she’s okay before making her way into bed and shifting into the link between Hari and her soulmate.


	7. Hello, Love

Hari awakes with the warmth of Tom’s arms around her. She snuggles up to his resting body on the sofa. She feels a deep rumble against her head and hears Tom chuckle. She tilts her head up so her chin is resting on Tom’s chest.

“Hello, Love” He says softly with a small smirk. Hari gives a sleepy smile.

“Hi” She whispers.

“You are tired” He states the obvious. Hari nods sluggish.

“Busy day, not to mention the fact I had to feed which kind of drained me” Hari explains as she nuzzles her head into Tom’s neck. Tom smiles at the gesture and runs his hand through her hair.

“We could just lounge about tonight” Tom suggests.

“Hmm, that’d be nice” Tom hears Hari mumble into his neck as she dozes. While Hari sleeps cuddle into Tom's side, he thinks over the mental list of things needed to be done.

  1. _Claim Lordship of Slytherin House along with Wizengamot seats._
  2. _Get rid of the blood wards around Hari’s relatives' home or at least get Hari out of there._



_3a. Ruin Dumbledore’s reputation with the truth._

_3b. Push new laws, get rid of ridiculous ones, and build magical orphanages and maybe magical primary schools while working on 3a._

  1. _Claim Hogwarts with Hari and change it for the better._



Claiming the Lordship of Slytherin and its Wizengamot seats is fairly easy. Getting Hari away from Dumbledore’s clutches, ruining everything Dumbledore has made to make sure he gets what he wants, and claiming Hogwarts is easier said than done. It will take time, but they as Lord Slytherin and Lady Potter-Black will get it done, together. The two haven’t had time to discuss it but Tom was thinking throughout the rest of the summer he would check off the first two on the list then begin the planning on three a and b. Number four will have to be postponed till Dumbledore is ruined and no longer Headmaster or Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Tom’s going to have to speed the process of beating Dumbledore down into the dirt if he wants to be able to get laws passed and others removed without him being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Tom sighs out loud at the thought of Dumbledore being Chief Warlock which then proceeded a chain effect of other titles he holds. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Fuck. It doesn’t even matter if Dumbledore is Order of Merlin, First Class.

“Fuck. Bloody bastard” Tom growls underneath his breath. Hari lets out a surprised noise, startling Tom in the process. Hari's head moves into his line of vision. “What?”

“You cursed” Tom blinks at Hari in confusion.

“Yeah?” Tom asks, unsure.

“It’s just I’ve never imagined you’d swear” Hari shrugs. Tom smirks. 

“Really?” Hari nods. “Then you’d obviously be much more surprised if you met my younger self”

Hari scoff shocked. Tom nods his head with a look that says “I’m not lying”. Hari shakes her head with a small laugh and goes back to nestling herself into Tom’s side. Tom chuckles at her reaction before leaning his head back against the sofa arm. He stares up at the ceiling while tightening his hold on Hari.

While the two lay, Hari can’t help but think back to an old friend of hers, who's the reason she knew what to do when she became a vampire. She remembers the day they met. It was a warm day during the last few days of Spring before Summer started in 1988.

_Young Hari, only seven years old, ran away from the Dursleys after a rough day at school. Dudley and his friends wouldn’t stop pushing her around and the snotty girls there wouldn’t stop whispering rude lies about her behind her back. She stopped at the little run down park where she plopped down on a bench and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and propped her head on top. After a few minutes of sulking, Hari noticed a woman looking to be around her late teen years, early twenties with curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an olive complexion. She wore black. Black jeans, black heels, black top, black jacket. She wore this necklace with a royal blue stone as the pendant, later on Hari was told it was called Lapis Lazuli. The woman caught Hari looking over at her and quickly looking away after being caught. She made her way over and sat down next to Hari,_

_“Are you all right?” She asked in an American accent. Hari glances at her._

_“You’re not from around here, aren’t you?” Hari asked, looking at her feet. The woman laughed_

_“What gave me away?” She asked._

_“You’re talking to me. No one talks to me, my relatives have made sure of that” Hari answered. The woman’s eyes had widened in shock. In an uncharacteristic gesture of the woman, she placed her hand on Hari’s shoulder, grabbing her attention._

_“I’m not a normal person. I don’t follow what others expect. Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” She asked. Hari looks at her before glancing down again._

_“I don’t even know who you are” Hari said quietly. The woman smiles softly._

_“I’ll tell you my name if you tell me yours” She offered. Hari slowly nodded. The woman stuck out her hand. “I’m Katherine”_

_Hari took her hand and introduced herself. “Hari”_

_“What happened, Hari?” Katherine asked._

_“My cousin and his friends were pushing me around at school and then I found out these girls were whispering things behind my back. Then when I came home, well the usual went down and it just tipped me over so I ran here” Hari explained. Katherine nodded._

_“Are your parents in the picture?” Hari shakes her head sadly._

_“My Aunt and Uncle like to say they were drunks and died in a car crash, but I know that’s not true” Hari informed Katherine while glaring at the dirt._

_“Your relatives don’t treat you right” Katherine stated, observing the way that Hari spoke of her relatives._

_“No” Was Hari’s short answer. Katherine never tried to question further. After a few minutes of talking between the two Hari had to leave back to the Dursley’s. Whenever Hari would become overwhelmed by school or get pissed off at her relatives she would run to the park and Katherine would always be there._

_Over the span of 3 years Katherine would tell Hari little stories to calm her down. Stories of vampires, the big bad Originals, the Salvatore brothers, the Curse of the Sun and Moon., little stories of things that happened over the years of her travels. Hari would be so entranced that her eyes would light up and an awed smile would appear. A look that never appeared on her face before the age of 7, a look that never appeared after Katherine had to leave until she went to Hogwarts._

_Every summer after Hogwarts, Katherine would come back and say hi, she would tell a few new stories, and then leave, always coming back the next summer._

After hearing so many stories of how much of a bitch Katherine is, how selfish she could be, Hari was confused as to why she came back, why she even tried to comfort her. At the start Katherine was just as confused as her, but then she came to realize that Hari reminded her of what it could have been like to have a daughter, to have her daughter. Hari on the other hand immediately knew why she came back to Katherine the moment that Katherine kept telling her stories and kept being there for her, being consistent in her horrible life. Katherine felt like an older sister to Hari, like a mother even. She was the opposite of how she acted in her stories and Hari loved her for that.

Now that Hari thinks of it, Katherine should be arriving soon enough, this weekend or next week from now. Hari remembers when Katherine and her made a deal. If Hari told Katherine everything that happens in her life then Katherine had to tell her everything that has happened in her life. Hari smiles softly at the memories of the woman who became her first friend, her sister, and mother figure.

Hari suddenly hears Tom sigh. She looks up at him and he nods to the clock.

**5:30**

“I’m guessing this will be the time that we’ll be leaving this mind scape every night” Hari says with a frown. Tom places a kiss on her forehead before nodding.

“Yeah” Tom whispers. Hari’s eyes turn sad as she looks at him. He smiles and places his hand on her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Hari nods, closing her eyes as she begins to feel the cot underneath her and settling her mind back into darkness for an hour or so of more sleep.


	8. Letters, Worries, and Annoying Chores

Thurs. July 4th

Hari opens her eyes, little past 7 in the morning, to four owls at her window. She quickly made her way to the window to grab the letters attached to them before giving them a treat. 

**Dear Hari,**

**Are you doing all right? Sorry if you’ve been asked this so many times already. I`m worried about you, it's almost the end of the first week of Summer Holidays and you haven’t sent any letters. I’ve asked Luna, Fred and George, they all said they haven’t received any letters. I’m sorry if I’m being nosy, you’re my friend I want to know if you’re okay.**

**Love Neville**

**Dear Prongslet**

**You haven’t been responding or sending any letters. I wanted to check up on you, make sure everything is in order and you are okay. Just so you know, I’m okay but worried about you. Please write back as soon as you can.**

**Moony**

**Loki,**

**Everything is going good here at the shop, everyone is worrying about you. Leaf sent us a letter wondering if you sent anything to us. We told him you didn’t so everyone is sending you letters. Weasel, Weaselette, and Bookworm decided not too. They said something about you probably being a normal teenager and rebelling or something like that. We think it’s a load of bollocks. We’re hoping you’re doing okay.**

**Love your big brothers, Trouble and Mischief**

**Dear Sister**

**The old goat is planning. The bookworm is brewing liquid love and the weasels are connected. The weasel’s liquid love is for the vampire when she comes home to the castle. The vampire’s dark snake needs to know. He will protect the vampire from the poison, from the weasels, from the goat.**

**Love Luna**

“Oh god” Hari mutters. She sighs as she places the letters down and grabs some parchment, a quill, and ink.

**Dear Neville,**

**I am so sorry for not sending any letters. I have been very preoccupied with my relatives and then with Sirius that I completely forgot about you guys. I’m sorry. Thank you for checking up on me, it means a lot.**

**Love Hari**

**Dear Moony**

**I shouldn’t be the only one being asked if they're okay, you are too. So are you really? Are you really okay? I haven’t received any letters from anyone, you know. This, and the other three letters I just read from Luna, Neville, and Fred and George, are the only communication I’ve had this Summer so far. Love you.**

**Prongslet**

**Trouble and Mischief,**

**It’s good to hear the shop going smoothly. I’m sorry I haven’t sent any letters out, I think someone might be taking my mail. If you have sent anything before this letter, I just hope it was coded. From now on code your letters just in case.**

**You loving little sister, Loki**

**Dear Luna**

**Thank you for the warning. I will make sure my dark Snake knows.**

**Vampire**

Hari seals every letter and sends them off with the respected owl of each person. She leans back into the desk chair with a huff only to groan as she remembers she has to go grocery shopping since the Dursley’s will be back in a few days. Hari reluctantly gets up and shoves some clothes on, grabs the grocery list, and makes her way to the store. On the way, she unintentionally leaks annoyance through the link, she realizes she did when Tom sends back curiosity. Her only response is more annoyance. Unknown to Hari, Tom slips into her mind, worried about the strong feeling of frustration, and looks through her eyes while he sits in his study. Tom carefully slips back out when he sees where Hari is and taps his fingers against the arm of the chair. He stares into the burning fire in front of him before rising sharply, tossing the book in his lap onto his desk, and leaving the study.

\- - - -

Hari grumbles the whole time she’s shopping, but thanks every powerful entity out there that her Aunt gave her money to use for groceries because she was not going to use  _ her _ money for  _ their _ food when they couldn’t for her. The green eyed vampire makes her way out of the store with three heavy, she should really feed, bags filled with foods and such which, Hari might add, she won’t be allowed to have. Hari suddenly feels the weight of the bags lifted from her arms. She sighs in relief, but whips her head to the direction of whoever took the bags only to be met by blue eyes and a smirk. Hari jumps in surprise before shoving Tom in the arm because of him laughing at her reaction.

“So rude” Hari mumbles, turning away and crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Awe, don’t be like that, love” Tom chuckles. He doesn’t get a response. He sighs and places a kiss on Hari’s cheek. “I did come and say hi in person, didn’t I?”

Hari turns her head to Tom

"By slipping into my mind and looking for where I am?" Hari asks. Tom shrugs unapologetically with a smirk. Hari shakes her head.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here" He tries, still holding the bags. Hari takes notice of them once more.

“Are you going to hold those bags for the rest of the journey back to the Dursley’s house?” Hari asks with a grin. Tom smirks.

“Only until we hit the Blood wards” He says shrugging. Hari laughs.

“Sure you’ll be able to carry them for that long?” Hari teasingly asks. Tom playfully glares.

“I’m a lot stronger than most think I am, Hari. I could probably carry you on my back while carrying these bags” Tom says. Hari quirks her eyebrow.

“Now that sounds like a challenge” Hari comments with a smirk. Tom rolls his eyes, but places the bags down and squats for Hari to jump onto his back. Hari does so wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Tom grabs the bags, easily standing up and begins to walk towards the house.

The two gain a few strange looks, but over all most of them are looks of amusement at the obviously happy couple. When they hit the park not so far from the houses, Tom places Hari and the bags down. Hari pouts as Tom stands and turns to her.

“I’ll wait here while you go the rest of the way and get the groceries into the house” Tom explains, placing a kiss on Hari's forehead and giving her a genuine smile clearly reserved for her. Hari sighs and nods. She picks up the bags and looks around the park, making sure no one was around. It was rather early, 9:30 at most so no one was around the park. She then uses her speed to quickly make her way to the Dursley’s and back to the park.

Tom raises an eyebrow at the blatant show of her supernatural abilities. Hari just shrugs with an innocent smile.

“You are so not innocent” Tom declares. He shakes his head and turns, walking up to a bench. Hari follows and sits down with him. Tom places his arm on the bench back so Hari can lean into him.

“Not a bit” Hari responds, smiling up at Tom who leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead. “What have you found on the wards?”

“Some very disturbing things done on Dumbledore’s part and some not so complicated way to undo them” Tom answers vaguely. Hari raises an eyebrow at the vague answer. Tom sighs. “You’ll find out when I’m done making sure it’s possible” Hari nods with understanding written in her eyes. “Now how about you? I have a feeling you have something to tell me”

“I was going to wait till tonight, but it’d probably be safer to tell you now. I got a few letters today from my friends, true friends” Hari adds when she sees the look on Tom’s face. He nods for her to go on. “Luna Lovegood sent me a particular letter that’s rather concerning”

“What did it say?” Hari looks at him.

“It said, in code of course, that Dumbledore is planning for me to be poisoned with Amortentia so I’ll fall in love with Ron and then Dumbledore will have me back in his grasps. Luna told me to tell you since you are able to protect me” Tom looks off in anger before turning his eyes to stare into Hari’s with concern while running his hand through her hair.

“Yeah,” He softly says, looking slightly distracted. His eyes clear and he clears his throat. “Yes, I’ll be able to get you a book on different spells that will check your food and drink for spells, potions, and such. Just to be thorough, I’ll give you something to counteract the potion’s purpose”

Hari nods slightly, still a bit focused on Tom’s eyes. Tom gives Hari a smile crossed with a smirk when he notices. Blush erupts on Hari’s face by being caught and she looks away. Tom grabs her chin between his index finger and thumb. He turns her head to face him and leans in. Hari tilts up and meets him in the middle. Their eyes shut as their lips touch into a soft kiss. Tom can’t take his mind off of how nice Hari’s lips feel on his and Hari can’t stop thinking how nice it feels to feel Tom’s warmth. Tom’s hand that’s holding her chin moves to cup her cheek. Hari moans softly into the kiss at the feeling of Tom. They slowly pull back for air and stare into each other’s eyes. Killing curse green eyes and sky blue eyes.

“How about we apparate to my Manor so I can give you the book and that something to protect you” Tom suggests with a small smile. Hari nods and they get up off the bench, neither notice a dark haired woman watch with soft eyes as they apparate away.


	9. Survivors

July 4th

Katherine watches with happiness as the dark haired man and a matured Hari kiss. She’s happy for Hari because she’s finally found love. She sighs as they stand and apparate away. Katherine can’t help but wish the best for Hari, she’s come to love Hari as if she’s her daughter, technically she is. Katherine is a very selfish person and she knows it, she embraces it, but this time Katherine thinks she might have gone a bit too far. Before Katherine was turned she filled a vile full of her human blood, knowing it might come in handy in the future. She stored it away for no one to find, not even Klaus. When Hari was younger she came running to Katherine with cuts and bruises covering her body. Katherine wanted to kill those worthless human beings when she discovered it was her relatives who caused the injuries. She wanted to take Hari away so she could continue to grow up with love instead of hate. Though she withheld herself, with a lot of willpower, from doing either knowing it probably wouldn’t have turned out well for her if she did. Turns out, not killing them and taking Hari was extremely smart on her part because of Dumbledore and what he could have done to her if she did. 

Katherine did in fact clean Hari up, but not before grabbing a bit of Hari’s blood. After finding the vile of her own human blood Katherine called up one of her witch friends that owed her a favor. They performed a spell that would cause Hari to become her daughter, blood and all. She is Katherine’s daughter, she will continue on the Petrova line, the doppelgangers. The changes in Hari are most likely from her blood. The lighter tamer hair, tanner skin tone, her more confident personality, etc.. Really Hari practically gained the personality traits of her younger self, human self.

Katherine scoffs to herself and shakes her head as she turns away from the park.

“When did I become sentimental?” She asks out loud.

\- - - -

Hari stumbles into Tom as they appear in Peverell Manor. She looks up to see Tom’s amused smirk so she hits his arm in playful anger. His smirk turns into a soft smile and he begins to lead her to his study with his hand in the small of her back. Hari relaxes into Tom’s warmth, she feels butterflies flutter in her stomach at his warm large hand on her back. She snaps her focus onto the study they walk into. Tom removes his hand, reluctantly, from Hari’s back and grabs a small hardcover book. On the front it says  _ Revealing the Hidden Dangers _ . Tom walks back to Hari, who’s exploring the study. She brings her attention to Tom as he hands out the dark blue book. Hari runs her fingers over the cover gently. Tom places his hand onto the small of her back once more. He places his other hand under the book, but over the hand that’s holding it. Hari looks up at Tom’s eyes, softened eyes only for her.

“I’ll get the charmed item. Stay here” Tom softly orders. Hari nods so he pulls back and walks out the door. They both instantly long for the warmth of the other. Hari silently wonders if it will always feel like that when they aren’t touching and Tom anxiously awaits for the time when Hari will live with him, here in Peverell Manor, away from the Dursleys, away from Dumbledore, and safe in his arms.

\- - - -

Tom walks into his room and moves straight to his bedside table. He reaches in and takes out a small box, opening it. A necklace sits inside. Tom takes the necklace out of the box and quickly places as many protection charms he knows with Parselmagic. He carefully sets the necklace back into the box. Tom closes the drawer and leaves his room after taking a Pepper Up potion. Performing a large number of powerful protection charms with Parselmagic which strengthens the power behind the charms so fast probably wasn’t a good idea, but Tom would rather be magically exhausted then let Hari be vulnerable to things he could stop.

Tom opens his study door to see Hari lounging on his chair behind his desk. He chuckles at the cute site which grabs Hari’s attention. Hari smiles at him, a smile so bright that it lights up her eyes, a smile so bright that he doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end. Hari stands and walks over to him as he closes the study door.

“Is it in there?” Hari asks, pointing to the box in his hands. Tom nods and opens the box. 

Hari stares at the beautiful necklace. The shiny silver chain glinted in the little light inside the study. A gemstone the color of the killing curse sparkled just as brightly as her eyes. A silver snake wrapped around the gemstone with tiny red gems where the eyes of the snake would be, brings the beauty of the necklace all together. The necklace rippled with magic. Tom’s magic, Hari concludes touching the necklace. Hari looks up at Tom, catching the slight wear in his eyes and a tiny tremble in his body. She reaches up and places her hand on Tom’s cheek. Tom leans into the warmth, closing his eyes. Slowly but surely, Hari pulses her magic into Tom to heal his exhaustion. Tom notices and tries to move his head away from Hari, he doesn’t want her to hurt herself. Instead of letting him move Hari grabs onto his arm, effectively stopping his movement. Tom looks into Hari’s bright and powerful eyes.

“Hari” He whispers as he feels the energy rush back through his veins.

“You should have told me that you didn’t really have something that could protect me” Hari tells him. She pulls her magic back in and removes her hand from his cheek when she sees the brightening of Tom’s eyes. Tom looks down

“I was actually going to charm this necklace and give it to you before you went back to Hogwarts” Tom admits, taking the necklace out of the box. He tosses the box onto the sofa before looking back at Hari. Hari turns around and Tom pushes her back. She grabs her hair out of Tom’s way as he clasps the necklace. Hari let goes of her hair slowly while Tom runs his hands down her arms. “I don’t care if I’m drained by using too much magic, I care that you are safe”

“You need to take care of yourself, Tom. I care for my safety as well, even if I don’t always show it, but I care for your well being too. I want you to be alive, my snake, not magically drained to the point you can’t move on your own” Hari confesses. Tom places a kiss on her neck in a sign of thanks.

“Okay” He whispers into her neck. Hari sighs and leans back into Tom’s hard body. She turns to face him.

“I should get going. I’ve been gone way longer than I should be” Hari tells him. Tom groans and drops his head onto her shoulder. Hari wraps her arms around his neck with a giggle while he tugs her closer with his arms around her waist. “I have to”

“And I don’t want you too” Tom mumbles. Hari smiles.

“Don’t whine, Tom” She teases. Tom pinches Hari’s butt, evoking a surprised yelp. She hits him in the head which makes him laugh. Tom lifts his head and grabs Hari into a kiss, tightening his hold around her hips. When they pull away, Tom is reluctant to let go.

“I won’t be able to talk to you tonight” Tom tells her before he let’s go. Hari pouts which causes him to place a small kiss on her lips. “I have a Death Eater meeting and consider how many idiots there is it’ll take a while”

Hari laughs at that and nods.

“All right” She says, pulling back from the embrace. At her nod Tom grabs Hari’s arms and apparates to an alley close to the park. Tom gives Hari one last kiss before apparating back to the Manor and leaving Hari to walk back to the Dursleys' house.

\- - - -

Hari pouts as she puts away the groceries, thanking anything and everything that she placed quick cooling charms on everything. She drags her way up the stairs and into her room. Hedwig notices her pouty mood and rolls her eyes in exasperation. Hari gapes at her owl.

“Di-did you just roll your eyes at me?” Hedwig stares at her. “Rude! And how-!? You know what I don’t want to know”

Hari flops onto her desk chair and pulls out Summer work to do and keep her mind off of everything that's happened in less then a week. Along with the fact she has nothing better to do since she’s finished her chores and only mid day. Hari suddenly gets a flash of hunger only now realizing that she hasn’t had blood today. Hari walks down stairs and opens one of the cupboards to grab a glass cup. She grabs the cup and puts it on the counter. Hari wandlessly conjures blood into the cup after thinking about how hospitals always have blood bags. She takes the cup and makes her way back up to her room to work on the work and drink the blood.


	10. Fire Like Rage

Fri. July 5th

After having a very uneventful rest of the day, having a not so good night’s sleep without Tom, and lounging around bored out of her goddamn mind the next morning, while reading the book on revealing spells an owl arrives at Hari’s window. Hari growls as she grabs the letter from the owl, obviously from Gringotts considering the seal on the letter. Her irritated expression turns smug with a smirk, but then changes into a frown.

**Heiress Potter-Black,**

**As promised, all 12. 3 million gallons are restored. I was able to retrieve the books which one Hermione Granger took and the jewelry box Ginevra Weasley stole. When I went through the inventory of the jewelry box I found a necklace missing. A gold chain with a small charm in the shape of a lily. I am also fairly sure that there were protection charms and such on the lily charm. I will look into getting it back, but there is no guarantee I will be able to.**

**Sneertooth**

**Account Manager of the Potter House**

Hari narrows her eyes at the letter. 

“I am so going to kill that redheaded stealing bitch” She hisses angrily, almost slipping into parseltongue. Hari puts the letter into the drawer and grabs writing material.

**Sneertooth,**

**Thank you for notifying me about the necklace. I am very glad that all 12 million gallons were taken back. Now you might not be able to find the necklace, but I will. Ginevra will most likely be wearing it next year at Hogwarts. I will take it back immediately. I might send it to you, but I want to examine the spells you mentioned. If I do send it back to you, I want you to put it away with the jewelry box.**

**Heiress Potter-Black**

Hari seals the letter and sends it off with the Gringotts owl, before getting up. After reading that letter and not having fed today, Hari’s anger spiked which means her hunger has too. She steps out of the house and speeds to a nearby hospital. She carefully and quietly sneaks in where they keep the blood bags. Hari looks around to see if anyone is near or if there are security cameras. Fortunately for her there aren't any cameras. Unfortunately for her a nurse makes her way to where Hari is.

“Miss? You can’t be back here” The nurse tells her. Hari sighs and looks her in the eyes.

“You will lead me to the blood bags and ignore the fact that I broke in. Then you will forget I was here and go back to doing your job” Hari compels. The nurse nods numbly and begins to lead Hari to the blood bags. On the way, Hari grabs one of the coolers. When the nurse stops and opens the lid of where the blood bags are stored, Hari opens the cooler. She grabs a good amount of blood bags before closing the lid. Hari stores away the blood bags into the cooler in her hand, she shrinks the cooler wandlessly and stuffs it into her pocket.

“Leave” Hari commands. The nurse turns and walks away. Hari speeds out and back to the Dursley. When she gets back to her room, Hari pulls out the cooler while unshrinking it. Hari is so focused on grabbing a blood bag that she doesn’t notice another owl at her window. Hari gulps down a blood bag and places the empty bag back into the cooler. Hari shrinks the cooler and places it under the loose floorboard, that’s when she notices the owl. Hari looks it over in confusion, but grabs the letter and passes a few spells over it to check if it’s cursed or not. The letter comes back as null so she rips it open.

**Loki,**

**Thank Merlin you’re okay. Leaf told us that you sent him a letter stating the same thing. We’ll make sure we code our letters, but we already code our letters by using nicknames. We’ll make sure it’s more precise though. We have to meet up at some time, your letter was worded as if you wanted to tell us something. Pick a time and place. We’ll meet you there.**

**Trouble and Mischief**

Hari smiles at the letter from the twins. She grabs more parchment and begins to write.

**Trouble and Mischief,**

**We could meet tomorrow at the shop. The dirt is supposed to be coming back then so if I’m out of the house that means there’s a less chance of seeing it angry.**

**Loki**

Hari turns to Hedwig and ties the letter to her foot.

“Fly as fast as you can to get this to them, Hed” Hedwig bonds her head and quickly makes her way out of the window. Hari sighs while thinking over what she could do today. She groans as she plops back onto her bed in boredom and grabs the book on spells. 

“Maybe I could start a plan” Hari mumbles. She holds the book to her forehead as she feels a headache coming on. She smiles slightly as she feels Tom’s affection through the link. “And maybe study the link.

\- - - -

Katherine shakes her head fondly at Hari’s dramatic groan. She stands outside, leaning against a tree nearby listening to Hari. She wants to go up to Hari, but knows she can’t, not for at least the next two days. Katherine speeds away to think on how much Hari has changed. It’s not a surprise that the more fierce side of her personality is coming out more. Before Hari’s inheritance she already had fire, but now it’s the Petrova fire which means none of the people who hurt Hari is going to it out alive. 

“Not in a million years” Katherine smirks to herself, shaking her head. She catches the eyes of an innocent man and smirks to herself once.

\- - - -

Hari lays in her bed with her eyes closed. She concentrates on the link and slowly opens it up.

_ Tom? _

She feels a jolt of surprise from his side.

_ Hari? _

Hari whoops.

_ It worked! _

_ What? _

_ I was bored so I decided to look into the link more.  _

Tom’s mental laugh flows through the link.

_ Was that all? Or is there something else you want to tell me? _

_ I got a letter from Gringotts. Told me how all my gold and other stolen items are retrieved. Except my mum’s necklace that the redhead bitch stole. You know, you are in a bit of a pissy mood. _

_ These damn Death Eaters are a bunch of idiots. It’s like they don’t have any idea what common sense is. _

_ It’s probably because they don’t. _

Tom chuckles.

_ Yes, most likely. I have to go, Love, there’s an idiot who needs my attention. _

_ Okay, bye. _

_ Bye. _

Hari laughs under her breath before shaking her head and thinking back on a plan. She could either immediately resist the light and demand a resorting at the start of the year or she could wait, plan out her revenge as slow painful and suffering. She could gather her true friends and ask Lucius to persuade the Board to get a resorting done for years 2 to 7 all the while she gets a few people to spread out a rumor that The-Girl-Who-Lived is doubting Dumbledore and have the Prophet write a few articles on some of the scandalous things Dumbledore has done. As Hari thinks on the plan, she subconsciously fiddles with her new necklace. 

When she shakes out of her thoughts and plans, finally deciding that she would work on the second plan and tell Tom, Hari notices her fiddling. Her face flushes red, redder than the Weasley’s hair. On that thought, Hari begins to think about Ron and Ginny. They betrayed her and the rest of the Weasley Clan is not going to be caught in the crossfire. She wishes that it was a lie, a dark and horrible nightmare but it isn’t so she closes her eyes and thinks on all the adventures she has had with Ron, all the talks she has had with Ginny. That then brings up thoughts about Hermione. Now this, this is what Hari doesn’t get. Hermione Granger, muggleborn and brightest witch of her age, going behind her back and spying on her just to get books. Books! It’s not even money Hermione really wanted and still wants it’s just books. What the bloody hell! Hari squeezes her eyes tightly trying to calm herself. The anger she feels when she thinks of the people who betrayed her is so much she sees red and let’s not get started on Dumbledore. Gods help anyone who gets in Hari’s way of destroying Dumbledore. Hari snaps herself out of her thoughts on Dumbledore and thinks back onto her fake friends. 

The green eyed vampire knows why Ronald and Ginevra would fake being friends with her. They’re jealous of her fame and money which she doesn’t want. They’re angry that she has all the attention and doesn’t notice that she doesn’t want the attention because of the anger and jealousy. Hari should have noticed it a while ago but she refused, refused to think that Ron, her first friend, and Ginny, her best friend’s little sister, were using her for money. She refused to see that Hermione is a bushy browed, snaggle toothed bookworm. A scruffy looking McGonagall wannabee with a bird nest beehive. A squat, fugly, munter with ugly school shoes. A boy’s worst nightmare who’s never going on a second date*.

Hari cackles hysterically at the insults.

“Ah, how they’ll regret everything they’ve done to me” Hari giggles darkly. She sighs as she leans back onto the cot, waiting for night to come so she can properly talk to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The insults Hari uses for Hermione are not mine. They were made be chanwills0 from Youtube and Tiktok for her Pottah Parodies. I recommend you checking her out.


	11. Sweet Needs

Hari blinks slowly as she comes to awareness. She leans her heavy head on Tom’s shoulder. He chuckles.

“Hello, Hari” He whispers, placing a kiss on her head. Hari hums content. Tom places his arm around her shoulder, allowing Hari to snuggle into his side.

“I have a plan for school, Tom” Hari mentions.

“Oh?” Tom voices. Hari laughs softly.

“Yep, those bastards are going to get me, just not in the way they want. I was thinking that it could be slow and painful. I’ll gather up all my true friends, tell them what’s happened over the summer, have Lucius get the Board to allow a resorting for years 2 to 7, spread a rumor that I, The-Girl-Who-Lived, am doubting Dumbledore and the Light All the while, out in the Wizarding World, the Prophet is having a field day writing about scandalous actions that Dumbledore has done in the past. More detail could be put in the plan, but it is still a work in progress” Hari explains, grinning with dark amusement. She looks up at Tom when she feels more then hears his chuckle. “What?”

“It’s just, the excitement in your voice is hilarious” Tom tells her. He smiles at her pout and leans down. He places a small, sweet and passionate kiss on her soft lips. Hari sighs against his lips, her eyes still closed. When Tom pulls back she leans her forehead against his collarbone.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asks.

“My relatives are supposed to be back tomorrow” Hari says. She leans her chin on his chest to look at him. “Can I stay over at the Manor tomorrow night?”

Tom reaches up and places a few strands of Hari’s hair behind her ear. He then looks deeply into her eyes. Avada Kedavra eyes filled with too many emotions to count, all of them caused by her relatives. Tom thinks he sees a flash of fear in her eyes, but it disappears before he could look into it. He nods, running his thumb across her cheek bone.

“Of course” Tom smiles softly. Hari can see sadness in his eyes, that’s when she realizes that he saw the fear. She adverts her eyes.  _ “What did they do to you?” _

Hari turns her head away, leaning on Tom’s shoulder. The soft hiss is comforting, but she still doesn’t want to talk about the horror she suffered at the Dursley’s hands. Tom dips his head into her view, his soft blue eyes seeming to bleed red.

_ “Hari” _ He hisses. Hari shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes.

_ “I don’t want to talk about it. Please don’t make me talk about it” _ Quiet sobs break into Hari’s hissed pleads. Tom places his hand on Hari’s head. He shifts her into his lap while gently runs his hand through her hair and whispering sweet nothings. 

“They’ll pay, my love. They all will” Tom silently swears. Hari sniffs with a small nod. “I don’t want you to stay there”

“I don’t really have a choice at the moment. The wards take about a month to recharge so I have to be inside the wards for at least that period of time. And until you have everything you need to get rid of the wards which, I might add, needs to be done carefully so Dumbledore doesn’t notice, I won’t be leaving for a long while” Hari concludes. Tom turns away, closing his eyes and breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down. He can feel the anger rush throughout his body. He can feel his magic react to the anger. He can feel his magic turn his eyes red. Tom feels a hand on his cheek, pulling him to face her. He opens his eyes to vivid green ones wide in concern. Her eyes light up in realization. “You’re angry” Hari whispers. She slides her thumb on his eye, red eye. She smiles softly. “I never noticed, but when the anger isn’t pointed at me and I can look at your red eyes a bit closer, they’re really pretty. Like Mozambique rubies”

Tom stares at Hari in wonder and something else, unconditional love maybe, as she gazes into his red eyes. His eyes begin to bleed back into the lapis blue color they usually are. Hari smiles while she watches, she’s happy that she was able to calm Tom’s anger.

“You are something else, Hariette Potter. I don’t know why I ever wanted to kill you” Tom admits. Hari giggles.

“You must have been crazy” Hari teases. Tom laughs.

“Oh really?” He asks.

“Yup” She says in a matter of fact tone. Tom smirks as he starts to tickle Hari. Said young woman begins to laugh erratically. Tom lays her down on the sofa while he tickles her, leaning over her. He enjoys the sight of Hari laughing with a spark in her eyes. He loves that spark, it’s like that first flare of a fire before it bursts in flames, wild and uncontrollable flames. Tom leans down and places a kiss on her lips. Hari instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, his own arms encircle her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Hari’s legs straddle Tom’s hips as his hands place themselves on her hips and the two pull back for air. They lean their foreheads against each other.

“How did I deserve you, Hari?” Tom asks. Hari grins.

“You were manipulated by Dumbledore, like me?” Hari asks, playful. Tom gives a “Yeah, probably” expression. Hari hits his shoulder, grabbing his attention. “I was kidding

Tom smirks with no response, causing Hari to glare. He places another kiss on Hari’s lips.

“Since you told me your plan for the school year, I’ll tell you my plan too” Tom whispers against her lips. Hari grins.

“Go on” She insists. Tom rolls his eyes playfully.

“I am in the process of claiming the Wizengamot seats to the House of Slytherin. I have taken the Lordship of Slytherin, which means I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, am officially Lord Slytherin” Tom informs her. Hari stares at Tom in surprise. Tom smirks and continues. “I will help you research Dumbledore's past, but I will also be getting new laws pushed through, riding Magical Britain of the ridiculous ones, and building magical orphanages, probably magical primary schools too” 

“Wow, my dear snake” Hari says. “Anything else?”

“I was thinking, after we destroy Dumbledore we can claim Hogwarts as our own. Because of the two of us being the last blood of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor we have the right to take it back, both Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff’s lines are deceased. We can bring Hogwarts back to its former glory, before Dumbledore was able to sink his claws into the foundation and ruin it’s reputation. Before he was Headmaster, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Transfiguration Professor, even a student. When we claim Hogwarts we’ll change it for the better” Tom explains. Hari’s eyes fill with love and devotion, even if she can't recognize the emotion of love, she feels it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tom asks. Hari tries to find words, but there are no words to describe the happy glint in Tom’s eyes, the pure delight of going home in his voice, and the grin on his face filled with content and satisfaction. So Hari surges forwards and collides her lips against his. Tom immediately responds, kissing with just as much enthusiasm. His hands skim down Hari’s hips and onto her clothed ass as he slips his tongue into the hot cavern that is her mouth. He swallows the pleasure filled moan that Hari releases which rushes straight to his already semi erection. Hari feels it and tugs away with a smirk.

“It’s getting late, Love” Hari says, sitting back down on Tom’s lap and pressing all her weight down, almost grinding into his more prominent erection. Tom groans in pleasure and disappointment.

“You’re evil” He breathes out. Hari places one last soft kiss on his lips before moving leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw, across his neck, and nipping his ear.

“I know” She whispers, enjoying the moan Tom releases. Hari, being the evil person she is, fades back into her own mind, leaving Tom without her and sexually frustrated.

“Fuck you, Hari” Tom grunts out as he slips back into his own mind to wake up where he notices a very noticeable problem and groans once more. “Fuck!”


	12. Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

Sat. July 6th

Hari gets up with a smirk.

“Katherine would be so proud of me” Hari giggles to herself. Hedwig eyes her suspiciously. “I did nothing, Hedwig. Nothing”

Hedwig turns her head away in exasperation as Hari gets dressed. She walks over to Hedwig’s cage and opens it. 

“They’ll be here today, Hedwig. I don’t want you to get hurt. Head towards Peverell Manor, I’m trusting you to be able to find it” Hari explains. She grabs a piece of paper and jots down a little warning for Tom. She ties it to Hedwig and nods for her to leave. Hedwig takes off and Hari takes out her DADA homework and a blood bag. She wants to try and get it done as quickly as she can before her relatives get home. 

**_Two feet on Nonverbal spells_ **

“Easy enough” Hari mumbles to herself. She hastily gets onto it, understanding enough about nonverbal casting to easily explain and give examples while sipping on the blood bag. Around 8 an owl flies in with a little note attached.

**Loki,**

**Perfect**

Hari puts the note away, knowing exactly who it’s from and what it’s for. She continues on with her DADA homework until another owl flies in with a shrunken trunk a little after 11. She grabs the shrunken truck and opens the card attached to it while giving the owl a treat.

**This is the finished product of your new wardrobe. I hope it’s up to your expectations. Thank you for coming to** **Pureblood Attire** **.**

**Madame Basset**

“Oh, thank Merlin” Hari says in relief. She hurriedly discards the card and unshrinks the trunk. Now that she gets a closer look at the trunk it’s beautiful. The trunk itself is made out of a dark wood, an old mahogany wood probably. Flowers and other intricate designs are carved into it with a shiny finish. Hari takes a closer look into the magic of the trunk to find multiple safety wards, locks, and charm. From warding off animals from chewing through the wood to not allowing anyone but the owner to get through the lock. Hari grins, opening the trunk exited. The trunk itself is obviously bigger on the inside, but how big, Hari doesn’t know. 

“Woah” Hari voices as she runs her hands over the vibrant green clothing on top. Hari searches her way through and grabs out black robes, tight high-waisted black slacks, and a dark emerald green top with a sweetheart neck and long sleeves. Hari slips out of her ragged hand-me-downs and slides on the slacks. She then puts the top on, tucking it into the slacks. She roses the robe onto her bed as she moves over and sits down on it after grabbing the pair of black laced high-heeled boots that Katherine got her for her birthday. Hari finishes tying the boots and stands to look in the mirror. She grabs the robe too and places it over her arm.

“Now this is my style” Hari says to herself while turning around and running her hand through her hair. She begins to walk towards the door when she hears the front door open. Her eyes widen in horror, they aren’t supposed to be now. Hari shrinks the robe and places it in her back pocket, she then wandlessly throws a glamor on herself to look like she’s wearing Dudley’s hand-me-downs and still has the unruly dark hair.

“Girl!” Her uncle bellows from downstairs. Hari quickly makes her way downstairs.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon?” Hari asks. He turns to her and pints to the suitcases.

“Get those upstairs” He orders. Hari nods and grabs the four suitcases. She starts up the stairs, but turns back to the whale.

“Uncle Vernon?” Hari calls out. He turns back to Hari.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“I was wondering if I’d be able to go out for the rest of the day?” Hari asks. Vernon narrows his eyes at her before nodding.

“If it gets you out of our hair for the day we’re back home, then yes, but put those away and then leave immediately” He tells her. Hari hastily nods and makes her way up the stairs. Hari puts two of the suitcases into the Master bedroom and then places the two other suitcases into Dudley’s room. She grabs her wand from under the floorboard, shrinks the wardrobe trunk, places it under the floorboard, and makes sure that the blood bags are hidden away. Hari then ventures out of the house without facing any of her relatives. 

When she’s far enough away from prying eyes, Hari turns sharply into an alley to drop the glamours. She then walks out and sticks out her wand to call on the Knight Bus. The triple decker magical bus zooms right in front of her in seconds. Hari stores her wand away as the door opens to show Stan.

\- - - -

Tom sighs as he steps out of the shower and runs a hand through his wet and curly hair. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips before walking towards the mirror. Tom looks into the mirror while leaning his hands on the counter. He breathes in slowly, trying not to think back onto Hari and last night, but since he doesn’t have the Potter Luck his mind wanders back on the events.

“Damn it” He curses. Tom tries to block it out, he really doesn’t want to take another shower. He quickly turns on the sink and splashes extremely cold water onto his face. With the cold taking his mind off of Hari, Tom hastily dresses and walks into his study which the elves put his breakfast in. Maybe work will keep his mind off of things. Most of the work needs his attention anyway. Luckily, it does. Who would have known reading reports, signing contracts, and writing letters would be such a cockblocker. 

Tom laughs to himself after putting away the papers and drags a hand across his face.

“For God’s sake, woman. What are you doing to me?” He asks into the air. Of course, no response is given but oh how he would love one. Put out, Tom leans his elbows on the desk and puts his face in his hands. He looks up after a few minutes of silence and just stares into the fire.

_ “Are you all right, Tom?” _ Nagini hisses as she slithers into the room to find Tom staring silently into the hearth. Said man looks up at his familiar.

_ “Yeah… jussst thinking” _ Tom answers shortly, going back to stare into the flames.

_ “About…” _ Nagini trails off, trying to get more out of Tom. Talking helps.

_ “Hariette” _ Tom responds instantly. Nagini’s hissing laughs echo through the room, even after she slithers out of the room. Tom rolls his eyes at the sassy snake. Of course she knows what that means, even when he himself who’s feeling whatever he’s feeling doesn’t.

Tom looks up when he hears tapping at the window behind him. He gets up and opens the window in confusion. A snow owl flies in and lands on the back of his desk chair.

"How-?" He cuts himself off, not wanting to know at all how this owl got through the wards of Peverell Manor. Tom grabs the note attached to the owl's talons.

**This is Hedwig, she's my owl and very important to me. Since my relatives should be back today, I want you to take care of her, it wouldn't be good for Hedwig to get hurt because of the pure hatred and anger they feel towards me.**

Tom sighs at the note, obviously written by Hari. He looks back to the owl.

"Well then, Hedwig. How would you like to know how it feels to be a pureblood family's owl?" Tom asks. If owl's could smirk, Hedwig would be smirking right now.


	13. Hello, Brothers

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening” Stan says, reading off a card. He turns to me as I walk on. “What’s your name, miss?”

“Uh, Katherine. Katherine... Evans” Hari stutters. She probably should have thought of a name before stepping on, but it fits. Katherine for Katherine and Evans for her mother.

“Well, where d’you want to go, Katherine Evans?” Stan asks as he hands Hari a piece of paper.

“The Leaky Cauldron” Hari answers, giving him the respected amount of money.

“You heard the girl, Ern. The Leaky Cauldron” Stan tells him. The bus shoots off and in no time are they at the Leaky Cauldron. Hari hops off the bus and slips into the place without being noticed while sliding her robe on. She then quickly walks to the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. She taps her wand on it and steps back to allow it to open. The sight beyond the wall is slightly gloomy, but also happy and joyful. Ignoring everything going on around her, Hari makes a beeline to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. As she walks in she ducks around the entrance to avoid any prank. Fred and George immediately take notice.

“Looky here, Fred” George says as the two walk up to her.

“Do you really think it’s-” Fred starts.

“Our dear-” George continues.

“Little sister-” Fred adds on.

“Hariette” The two say together with grins.

“Good to see you too, big brothers” Hari laughs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“When did you-” Fred starts to ask.

“Get so tall and-” George continues on.

“Mature looking?” Fred finishes the question. Hari pouts.

“You don’t like it?” She asks. The twins look at each other and back to her.

“No! Boys are gonna be all over you!” They exclaim together. Hari shakes her head in amusement.

“Not if I’m already in a relationship” Hari tells them.

“What?” They ask sharply. Hari’s eyes widened.

“Uh, how about we take this conversation away from prying ears?” She suggests. The two red headed twins stare her down in suspicion before nodding.

“Yeah-”

“All right-

They turn to Lee.

“Hey, Lee!” George calls over. Lee turns to them.

“Take over-”

“The front-”

“For a bit!” Lee salutes and takes off to the front. Fred and George lead Hari to a backroom sitting area.

“Sit” They order. Hari sits in front of the two carefully.

“What’s happened?” George asks.

“I went to Gringotts recently and discovered that Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are stealing from me. I found out that there was an illegal Marriage Contract between Ron and I. I found out that Dumbledore has been lying to me about, well, everything” Hari lets out. She looks up to find two very concerned pairs of eyes on her.

“What-” Fred begins to ask.

“Do you-” George follows.

“Mean-” Fred adds.

“By everything?” George finishes.

“My inheritance, my magic, my friends. He even used the Imperious curse, and potion, on me just to get me to hate Slytherins. I don’t even know who I am anymore, everything I was before was a lie, fabricated like I’m some machine!” Hari cries. The twins glance at each other before moving to sit on either side of Hari. They quickly wrap their arms around their little sister to calm her down. After she took several deep breaths, Hari slowly calmed down and continued to explain. “After discovering all the lies, I took an inheritance test. By blood I am heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell. By conquest, Magic, and soul I am heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Slytherin and Gaunt” The two stare at her in shock and awe. Hari grins. “ Now that isn’t even the best part. Apparently the Potter line has vampire blood in it which activated in me. It might have something to do with me being the first girl to be born into the Potter’s for 700 hundred odd years or the muggle blood in my veins that caused it to wake in me, but I don’t know”

“Wicked” Her brothers in all but blood say together.

“What else?” George asks. Hari looks at the two out of the corner of her eyes while looking down at her lap.

“Uh, remember when I mentioned I was in a relationship?” Hari asks.

“Yeah” They draw.

“Well, that happened because he’s my soulmate” She nervously says. 

“Soulmate?” Fred asks.

“Mhm. Dumbledore locked away the information of us being soulmates so we met up, unwillingly by the way I think Magic has something to do with that. Anyway, uh, you know when I was explaining what Houses I’m heir to. Yeah well the conquest, Magic and _soul_ part of Slytherin and Gaunt is exactly what it sounds like. My soulmate is Tom Marvolo Riddle, The Dark Lord Voldemort, Lord Slytherin, killer, psychopath...” Hari trails off. Fred and George stare can’t help but stare at their little sister.

_Talking about me, Love?_

_Shut up._

Tom’s laughter filters through the link as he slips out.

“Wow”

“Is that all you two can say?” Hari asks. They nod. Hari snorts. “Then you two are going to be shocked further into silence when I tell you I want you two to legally become apart of my family”

“What?” Fred and George ask.

“It’s a random thought that popped into my head when I walked in. You guys are my brothers in all but blood. I want to change that. I want you two to become my brothers. Don’t get me wrong, I love Mrs. and Mr. Weasley along with Bill and Charlie. If you two become my blood brothers as well that would not just help me but them because you’ll have access to the Potter Vaults and I know you two know how wealthy the Potters are. I’m helping all of us if this works how I want it. If we use the sibling bond contract our looks won’t change, but our blood and magic bond will. Your tie to them won’t change one bit” Hari explains. The twins look to each other and with one look to each other they grin before looking back to Hari.

“We’re in” They say. Hari grins and brings the two into a hug.

“I love you two” Hari says.

“Love you too, lil sis”


End file.
